dnd_amulets_of_saegkkalfandomcom-20200215-history
Xunarra (Pyromancer) Mizzrym
"The most dangerous creature in Tyria is a silent, smirking woman." "But a man who is angry is more dangerous." "Nonesense. A man does what a man can do, a woman does what a man cannot." - Xunarra bantering with another Drow. Xunarra is a later main Protagonist in the Campaign, who experienced the vision in the Realm of Dreams on her own from another angle. Her long, tragic past carved her into a tough, skilled Drow woman, who mostly worked as a mercenary on her own. Biography Xunarra was born 1666 in Etharien during the war between the Aereni and the Nightmare Court, who still waged skirmishes in the Maguuma Jungle and Celadon Forest. Pre-Xunarra After the curse was set onto the traitors of the Aereni in 766 AE, the new Dark Elves were banished out of the Grove of the Adwetherai and fled towards the Maguuma Jungle and Wastes. Malaggar Mizzrym, a warhero of the Court of Adwetherai, now Nightmare Court, met Zabrae Kenanar after the War of Spirits. They married a few years later. Malaggar and Zabrae aided in the construction of the Covert - Etharien, which required a few years. There they needed to get used to their new form and fate. It's where they brought an astounding number of offspring into the Drow society. Establishing House Mizzrym. Malaggar then created the Xarvuu, the Root of the Crescent Moon, with the blessing of High Mistress Tolodriel and a few other influencial Drow. Creating an organisation to carry out the neccessary deeds to advance the Nightmare Court. One of the children was Zarra, Xunarra's mother. Zabrae, the mother of Zarra, died in the same year probably due to the curse catching on to her life force. Malaggar had to raise Zarra and her numerous siblings on his own, while being one of the leading figures within the Xarvuu. Zarra disliked the hatred that was still lingering between the Nightmare Court and the Aereni. Often arguing with her father, that it was the Court of Adwetherai's own fault for trying to seize the Tree of Life through force. Zarra married another Nightmare Court warrior at the age of 28, named K'yorl Zauviir. The man took after his wife's House name, since the mighty Malaggar was a well established name within House Mizzrym. Yet not agreeing with the war against the Aereni, Zarra and K'yorl remained in Etharien for safety reasons for several hundred years. In the meantime, they brought 3 male Drow into Tyria. The oldest being Xelu in 1601 AE, followed by Xorl 45 years later, Xundus another 5 years later and lastly Xarann yet another 8 years later. As the hatefilled war between the Aereni and the Nightmare Court continued, K'yorl fell in battle in 1665 AE, however before that, he provided Zarra with one last child, a girl. Early Years Xunarra was born 6 years after Xarann in 1666 AE, and was the youngest daughter among 5 siblings. Being only an infant, Xunarra holds little to no memory of her older brothers. The Aereni laid siege on Etharien one year after Xunarra's birth, which caused a great panic to spread within the capital of the Nightmare Court. Zarra couldn't bear the turmoil any longer, and wished at least her for two youngest children to live a life away from all the destruction and suffering. The 3 oldest brothers all were recruited either into the Dorovuu - High Mistress Tolodriel's army, or the Xarvuu itself. Xundarra's mother fled from Etharien into the southern regions, where she was stopped by sentries at the Magitech walls of Metrica Province, the realm of the Asura. The Asura had at first no interest over Drow refugees, and refused to grant her access. Zarra plead greatly, until they came to an agreement, that the Asura would accept her children only to study Drow from an early age. Since the Drow mother had little choice, she accepted the terms and left Xarann and Xunarra in Rata Sum im 1667 AE with the Asura before returning back to Etharien. Zarra left a strange ruby with Xunarra as a parting gift. Asuran Childhood The Drow younglings were heavily frowned upon, however there was one foster pair of Asura, Gnox and Aokkui Pyromancer who found the idea of raising foreign specimen rather intriguing. Adopting the two Drow, Xarann and Xunarra then were brought under the two little folk to be taught the customs of the Asura. They were provided with enough food, gear and education to be part of the weird, technically advanced society. Although, love and affection was not something the two Drow siblings received, thus turning the Dark Elves into rather cold, machine-like individuals. Other young Asura who went to the same classes as their taller colleagues, didn't take kindly to their dark, cursed aura that radiated from the two Drow. The only thing that kept Xarann and Xunarra emotionally stable was each other and their bond grew tremendously. Xunarra regarded her brother as her only family and friend, and he served as her role model. Both of them branded the letter X into their skin, to perpetuate their relationship. Return to Etharien Xarann often snuck out of Rata Sum with his sister to investigate about the whereabouts of their mother and their home, the Covert Etharien. After years of scouting and intel gathering, they could pinpoint their mother's whereabouts. She resided with the Xarvuu within the Nightmare Court once again with her other sons. However, her relationship with the Drow has become awkward due to her escape, which was at some point even regarded as treason. The blood of House Mizzrym was the sole reason for her to be accepted back, under a heavy price. Under harsh and demolishing circumstances, Zarra had to work her skin off for the Nightmare Court and the Curse also was catching up to her life span. A sickness overcame the mother of 5 Drow. In 1750 AE, they finally set off for Etharien, leaving their Asuran foster parents behind, who died a few years later of old age. The political relation between the Wood Elves and the Dark Elves has turned even abysmal. War was still waging across the western part of Tyria. In the Maguuma Jungle, the two unseparable Drow were caught in the crossfire of Aereni and Nightmare Court forces. Both of them didn't witness or grow up with the hatred between the old enemies and wouldn't interfere. Unfortunately, their presence at the wrong place at the wrong time caused a mistake to occur. Several arrows penetrated Xarann's chest as he tried to explain that they weren't with the Nightmare Court and died shortly after. To Xunarra's horror, she fled as fast as she could, eventually reaching Etharien on her own. She was happily accepted back by her family but griefed over the death of Xarann. Xunarra's different mannerisms from her Asuran childhood, caused her to be regarded as an outcast lacked respect from other Drow when interacting with her. Xunarra never really could identify herself as one of them, since life without Xarann felt as if it was difficult to bear. Evil Within Zarra succumbed to her sickness in 1850 AE. Being the last straw to Xunarra's emotional stability, she snapped. The death of both her mother and her brother sparked enormous anger and sadness, which suddenly triggered the ruby that she carried all these years to gleam. A voice spoke to her. Palawa Joko described himself as an opportunist Lich, a servant of Grenth himself, who was banished into the Realm of Torment by Grenth for conducting rather questionable things with the mortals on Tyria. However, the ruby he left part of his soul behind, reacted to her great amount of negative emotions. Joko promised that he could grant Xundarra great power to free herself from her grief and anger towards the Aereni and even the Nightmare Court. Xunarra having no bond with her other older brothers, felt as if she had nothing to lose, and accepted Palawa Joko, which caused their Ether to fuse. What the Drow woman not anticipated though, was Palawa's trickery into setting part of his soul free, and thus granting him free rule over her will to his liking. Recent to Current Years The more Xunarra fed upon Joko's powers, the stronger the hold Palawa had over her soul. She then ventured out of Etharien once more, to return to Metrica Province and the Asura, to work for the Inquest. An Asuran organisation that conducts shady business for the Eternal Alchemy and Arcane Council. For 170 years has the corrupted Drow worked for them as a mercenary, assassin, burglar and informant. She swears to cause the Aereni and Nightmare Court harm. Category:Protagonists